1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change-over switch capable of coupling directly with a connector and particularly to such a change-over switch which can be used as fan-speed changing switch, mode changing switch and other switches in vehicle ari conditioners, which can externally select the desired contact and be coupled directly with a connector through externally extending connector contacts formed therein and which can connect with an illumination lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, automobiles include various electronic controls and many electrical instruments for improving the comfortableness in the automobiles. There are necessarily required electrical wiring structures suitable for use with the electronic controls and electric instruments. One of the electric instruments is an air conditioner for maintaining the passenger room of a vehicle comformable. Air conditioner is now required that can delicately be adjusted for maintaining the passenger room more comformable. This means that the air conditioner is made more complicated while at the same time the associated wiring or switching section becomes more complicated.
The conventional change-over switch system includes a plurality of lever or rotary switches each of which is provided for one of various functions to output a desired control signal to the corresponding one of various control instruments through a separate connector. Such a change-over switch system requires an increased space on installation. This is contorary to the requirement of recent automobiles that must improve the volumetric efficiency.
FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings shows a prior art change-over switch used in a vehicle air conditioner, which has a switch body 10 including a plurality of change-over contact terminals contained therein. The switch includes an externally operating lever 12 for selecting the desired contact terminal. The control terminals are connected with a group of terminals in a regular connector 16 through lead wires 14 to form the desired electrical connection. Such a change-over switch can be used as a fan-speed changing switch.
In the prior art, thus, the fan-speed changing switch 10 is formed separately from the connector 16. This is apparently disadvantageous if such separate components are to be disposed in the limited space. Moreove, time is required to form electrical connections between various parts.
In the change-over switches of the above type, further, illumination lamps are required to display the operation of various instruments. The prior art switch shown in FIG. 8 also includes an illumination lamp 18 coupled with the connector 18 through lamp lead wires 20. As shown in FIG. 9, the illumination lamp 18 is rigidly secured to a display panel housing 22 to illuminate a heater control display panel 24 which is rigidly mounted on the forward portion of the display panel housing 22.
As be well-known, the heater control display panel 24 is mounted on any suitable fixed part such as vehicle instrument panel and the like. Thus, an operator can know a mode of the air conditioner which is selected by him through the change-over switch 10. This is essential for the change-over switches of this type.
In the prior art, however, the illumination lamp 18 or other mode display lamps are connected with the connector 16 through lead wires having their increased length. The presence of such illmination lamps also results in the instrallation of the connector 16 separately manufactured from the change-over switch.